<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Memories: The Start of the Adventure by lightningchaser1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636932">Chasing Memories: The Start of the Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningchaser1/pseuds/lightningchaser1'>lightningchaser1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chasing Memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningchaser1/pseuds/lightningchaser1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Ninja Lloyd finds a girl in an alley, who reveals herself to not be what she first appears to be. Secrets about Zane's past are revealed, and Ninjago may never be the same again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Echo Zane &amp; Zane (Ninjago), Echo Zane (Ninjago) &amp; Original Character(s), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Ronin (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Sensei Wu (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chasing Memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Memories: The Start of the Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Lightning! You must leave, now!” Dorian, her husband shouted to her, as he was attempting to fend off a Lunar Guard. They had been chasing Lightning Chaser for almost ten years, after she escaped slavery and married Dorian Julien, an Outsider from Ninjago.</p><p>        The guard Dorian was fighting punched him in the jaw. The guard brought out his knife slowly, giving Dorian time to punch back and run. But as he tried to reach Lightning, the guard regained balance and threw his knife, hunter style. The knife struck Dorian right in the spine. He roared in pain, collapsing to his knees. The second guard, a female, bull-rushed the injured human with a sword drawn. With a yell, she sliced at his neck, cutting off his head. Dorian’s head rolled across the room to Lightning’s feet. Dorian’s body fell forward, soaking her feet and legs in blood.</p><p>        Then a third guard, dressed in pure platinum armor, while the others were in silver, walked calmly into the room, holding a small severed head. No, two severed heads. One with black hair, the other with light brown hair. Lightning Chaser stifled a scream, for she recognized the heads. This soldier had killed her children… Appoline and Zachary, twins, her twins, were dead. She turned around and bolted to the door. The female guard pulled out a gun, and fired. She missed, but the next shot got Lightning in the leg. The bullet was a razor bullet, designed to cut off the limb it hit. Lightning’s leg went flying off, and she screamed in pain.</p><p>        Lightning Chaser fell on her hands, scraping them, as the platinum-armored man walked up, grabbed her neck, and pulled her up. She started to choke. He took a knife from his belt, and cut her eye, her blood purple. Lightning tried to resist the urge to scream, but it wouldn't have been heard anyway. “Now listen here, missy,” he said coolly, his voice very familiar. “You are going to come with us, dead or alive. Her Highness is giving me a reward for bringing you in. You can try to run and hide, but you will fail. I will catch you each time you run, girl.” he laughed darkly. Lightning’s eyes narrowed, glaring at the soldier. She recognized the voice now. “No,” she choked out. He stopped laughing. “Wh-what?”</p><p>        “You’re not.”</p><p>        She gave him a right hook, making the soldier release her, and used her magic to teleport as far away as she could manage. She appeared in a cave somewhere in a dusty area. She looked above and saw sky. No, not a cave then. Was she in a canyon? No, the walls were too close together. Too shiny. She looked at herself. She was human, at least in appearance. She turned to look at her leg, which was missing and bleeding profusely. She started crying in pain. She curled up, cradling where her leg was, holding the bleeding stump left behind. She used some magic to stop the bleeding, which surprisingly worked. She, unfortunately, couldn’t regrow limbs, especially ones that were sawed off. In her case, shot off. She couldn’t fix her eye, either.</p><p>        “Help,” she whispered weakly. She had lost a lot of blood at that point. She finally passed out, too tired to keep going. She slumped, unable to move. She needed rest.</p><p>        A few hours passed, and Lightning Chaser was alone. But sooner than anyone could think, someone found her. Lloyd Garmadon, the eighteen year old Green Ninja, was coincidentally in the area.</p><p>        Lloyd was walking down Jenkins avenue, enjoying some fresh air in modern Ninjago City, just looking to enjoy his day. But as he was passing an alley, he glanced down the alley, then started to walk on, but he did a double-take when he saw a woman with brown hair and a bit of purple blood around her. The bottom half of her right leg was missing, while her remaining left leg was soaked and splattered with blood. Some of it dried, a bit of it wet. With horror, he covered his mouth to stifle a gasp. He couldn’t believe that this could happen to someone, not even one of his enemies.</p><p>        He glanced around, wondering if someone was watching. No one was out today on account of the cold. He rushed over to the injured lady, who was wearing nothing but a purple tank top and a pair of matching purple boxer shorts. Her curled bangs were hot pink, but that surprisingly didn't faze him. The woman shivered, which elicited a sigh of relief from Lloyd. At least she was still alive. It was the middle of January, and there was snow just about everywhere in town. Lloyd took off his jacket and draped it over the freezing woman. She looked about Kai’s age, but to Lloyd the only thing that mattered was her safety. He picked up the lady and carried her out of the alley. No one was around, except for a few cops patrolling the streets.</p><p>        Lloyd ran into a backalley. He looked around, making sure no one crazy like the paparazzi saw him, and summoned his Energy Dragon. He flew off, leaving a stunned homeless guy gaping after him. Lloyd flew a few miles until he spotted the temple he and his friends lived in since the Day of the Departed incident. He landed in front of the bridge over the koi pond. The dragon disappeared, and Lloyd dropped onto the cobblestone path. The jostle of the impact stirred the unconscious girl, but didn’t wake her. Lloyd slowly walked over the bridge and over to the temple.</p><p>        He opened the door with one foot. He walked in, turned around, and walked into the kitchen. Then he walked past the kitchen and through the dining room. Then he walked into the newly renovated living room, and placed the woman on the couch. His mother, Misako, walked in and saw Lloyd covering a half-naked woman on the couch with a blanket. Misako raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question her son’s actions. He was known to help people, no matter how strange the circumstances. Then she saw the girl's leg. Or rather, the stump left behind, that is. She also noticed the large purple cut on the girl’s eye.</p><p>        Lloyd saw his mother watching, so when he covered up the girl, he walked over to his mother and said, “Hi mom. Don't mind me, just found this girl in town.” He said this nonchalantly. He didn’t find this scenario strange at all, apparently. He told his mother how he had found the girl. Misako sighed. “Somehow, I'm not surprised. I'll see if I can find her a sweater or something.” Lloyd gave her a hug. “Thanks Mom!” He went back to making sure that the girl was alright. Misako shook her head. Lloyd was compassionate about a lot of things. Misako had no idea that this was one of the things. Taking care of a one-legged homeless girl? Now that was a new one.</p><p>        Lloyd went to find something to cover the girl’s eye, and found an old eyepatch in Jay’s room. For some strange reason, he had a couple eyepatches laying around. Maybe he was just thinking ahead. Maybe he just liked eyepatches. With Jay, Lloyd had no idea. Jay sometimes does something a bit like that.</p><p>        When Lloyd was certain that the girl was okay, he put the eyepatch over her injured eye and then sat down in an armchair adjacent from the couch. Just when he was going to relax, he heard the front door slam open. Then he heard loud chatter coming from about seven different people. He groaned, got up, and walked back to the foyer. He saw his friends, his uncle, and his manager coming home after a long mission that Lloyd couldn’t go on. He walked up, grabbed Kai by his hair-- “Owowowowow!”--and yanked him through to the living room. The others followed nervously, for Lloyd was pretty scary when he was mad.</p><p>        Lloyd dragged Kai over to the couch, where the girl was starting to wake up. Lloyd growled. He pulled Kai up and started to scold him and the others. “You need to shut your traps, cuz this poor girl needs to rest”-- he gestured to the waking girl-- “since I can tell she's been through a lot. So. [i]Shut up[/i].” The others looked down. Lloyd let go of Kai’s hair, dropping him to the floor.</p><p>        The girl started crying. Lloyd stopped looking mad and started to comfort the girl. The girl looked at him with big indigo eyes, tears welling up. Misako came in and said, “Here Lloyd.” She handed him a parcel of clothes. Lloyd unfolded a purple sweater and a pair of blue sweatpants. He gently pulled the sweater over the lady’s head, and guided her arms through the sleeves. He slowly took off the blanket and slipped the pants onto her… well, leg. When he was done, he covered her up again to keep her warm. The girl stared at him, wondering what he was doing.</p><p>        Lloyd looked at Kai, who was rubbing his scalp. The former sighed. Lloyd walked to the fireplace, set his index finger on fire, and lit the logs on fire with his finger. He blew out his finger like a candle. He went back to the girl and sat next to her. He pet her head gently, showing her that he was friendly. Lloyd then spoke quietly. “What is your name, miss?” The girl looked at him, and thought about how she should answer.</p><p>        “It’s okay,” he said, “I just want to know what to call you, since I can’t call you ‘girl’ and ‘lady’ all the time, now can I?” The girl cracked a smile, showing that her two front teeth were bigger than the rest.” “Ch… Chy… Chyen… Chy...enne,” she struggled to speak, probably as to the fact that she lost a lot of blood and/or was more than a bit scared. Lloyd smiled. “That’s a nice name. Well Chyenne, are you hungry?” he asked her. Chyenne nodded slowly. Lloyd smirked. He turned to a silvery-looking man in the back of the group. “Zane,” he spoke calmly, “can you make some soup please?”</p><p>        “Z… Zzz… Zaaa… Zaaaa… Zane…?”</p><p>        “Hey, Zane, I think she knows you,” the one in blue said.</p><p>        “Shut it, Jay,” Zane grumbled.</p><p>        “You both shut it!” Lloyd grumbled. He turned back to Chyenne. “Do you recognize his name?” he asked. Chyenne looked at the blond boy. She nodded. “Okay, so how do you recognize it?” he asked. Chyenne reached over her shoulder to her back. She slipped out a piece of paper and showed it to Lloyd. Lloyd’s hands started to shake as he held the picture. “Lloyd?” his uncle asked, “are you alright?” He came over to his nephew and saw the picture. What he saw made him gasp. The others went over and looked at the picture. It was full color, but it was an old picture. Only three of the five people in the image looked familiar, and that was the front three. One was a boy with a ponytail, the girl had perfectly styled hair, and the middle one looked… looked like Zane, but with messier hair and glasses.</p><p> </p><p>        They recognized the front two on the ends as Lane Julien, the rodeo star and Jewel, the pop sensation of the decade. But the one in the center looked almost exactly like Zane before he became the Titanium Ninja. Eyes, hair, face, everything. But his glasses and cloudy eyes showed that he must have been blind. Lloyd turned the picture over and read the writing aloud. “Back left Dorian, 12, youngest; back right Jackson, 20, second oldest; front left Lane, 22, oldest; <em>middle Zane, 15, second youngest</em>, front right Jane, 17, middle child.” He looked from the Zane in the picture to the real life Zane back and forth rapidly.</p><p>        It was a while before Dareth spoke. “So… what does this have to do with Chyenne?” Chyenne frowned sadly and held out her hand to touch the picture. She tapped on the image of Dorian. “Chyenne, did you know him?" She nodded slowly. "How?" Then she held up her left hand. She was wearing a silver wedding band.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>